


A Match Made In High School

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual, M/M, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Top Dean Winchester, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean - weecest, top!Dean, "After School Special" Toppy!Dean. Sam turning Dean on without realizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Match Made In High School

Sam’s oblivious to the effect he has on his brother. He doesn’t realize he makes Dean’s dick throb when he bends over to pick up his school bag, showing off his perky ass hugged tightly in his faded jeans. He has no clue he’s being seductive when he wraps his pink kissable lips around the end of the cherry popsicle and sucks, his dimpled cheeks hollowing as he thrust the sweet treat in and out of his mouth. 

When Sam steps out of the shower, lean body rippling with newly-formed strong muscles, wearing only a threadbare towel that leaves nothing to the imagination, he doesn’t understand why Dean suddenly dashes to the bathroom and slams the door and doesn’t come out for a few moments; when his brother has finally stepped out sometime later, Sam thinks nothing of the rosy blush on Dean’s cheeks or the slight damp spot on the inside of his boxers. 

Sam blind to the why Dean growls possessively when one of his friends wraps an arm around his shoulder to hug him. He’s truly not trying to seduce his older brother so he’s taken by surprise when one afternoon during a sparring session, Dean slams him down onto his back on the ground and kisses him passionately. 

It's like his brother snapped and Sam is stunned into silence, even as his dick gives an interested twitch in his gym shorts. When Dean breaks the kiss and leans back to gaze down at him, Sam feels a fire in his belly that he’s never felt before, something hot and sudden. He likes it, even if he’s still unsure of what this baddirywrong thing between them is. 

Sam might have been blind to what he was doing to Dean all these week but now it's clear, and heaven help him, he wants it to. He licks his pink lips, and Dean takes that for encouragement; he kisses Sam lightly at first, only a loving sweet caress to his lips. When Sam parts his lips, Dean can't hold back and his tongue slides inside and tangles with his little brother’. Sam moans, and Dean swears the lustful whisper sounds like Sam saying his name. He growls Sam’s name heatedly upon his lips, even as he kisses his brother’s breathlessly. 

“I’m yours, Dean. Only yours,” Sam whispers against Dean’s lips, even though his brother hadn’t said a word. “I want you. Only you, big brother.” 

Possessive lust coils in Dean’s belly as he kisses Sam’s passionately. His brother was his, now and forever, his to love and kiss, and no one was ever going to take Sam away from him. 

Sam just doesn’t get it! Every day it is like he doesn’t realize how hard he makes Dean. 

Sammy just doesn’t get it—he is a walking wet dream with his big brown puppy dog eyes and pouty pink lips, lean, skinny twink body and sexy-cute dimples. Every time he is close Dean simply cannot keep his hands of his tempting brother. Normally, touching Sammy is not an issue as dad is away most days, giving them privacy. Today, however, is a school day and that makes things a little complicated. Luckily, the brothers manage to sneak away from some lovin’.

Tucked away in the back corner of the library, bent over the table being fucked raw, Sam is silent as a mouse. Not a passionate moan or a whimper slips from his lips to draw attention to them. He just lay there, barely breathing and wanting to come, his balls heavy and full as his dick leaks creamy white all over the books. 

Dean is impressed by how silent Sam is being given that his brother normally moans and cries out in passion so loudly the entire motel could hear. Even when Dean nails that sweet spot and Sam’s body jerks with the pleasure and his cock dribble creamy pre-cum, Sammy keeps silent as his fingers grip the sides of the table to steady himself against Dean’s jarring thrusts. 

He grinds back on his brother’s cock, hips circling as he squirms, biting off a groan of ecstasy that nearly slipped out. His floppy hair hangs in his face, hiding his lust-blown eyes. His body tingles all over as he slips a hand down south to grip the skinny cock and tugs frantically in a rush to come. Dean’s thrust rut rougher as he gets close to the edge, hips snapping quickly as he screws his brother. Sam keeps silent all the while with each lunge of Dean's hips, his moaning kept at bay by his kiss-bitten lips.

Dean gets rougher as he fucks faster, his hand in Sam’s hair pulling tight as he uses the strands as a harness to ride his brother’s ass. Wet heat encases his prick with every slide in and slide out, his balls going tight as he gets close to the edge. Sammy’s hole is wet and warm, and fucking tight as Dean pushes in, and out. He gasps and bucks his hips, jamming hard as the erotic sensation makes his toes curl. 

His brother impresses him; even though Sam is getting fucked within an inch of his life, his hole spread wide as Dean thrusts inside him, he stays silent. Dean’s eyes clamp shut as he gets closer and closer to coming, and he growls as his pace increases to a harder, faster pace. 

There’s no way he can hold back his orgasm, not when it sparks like a firecracker and pleasure explodes throughout his body. He comes and buries his dick deep inside Sam’s sweet, perky ass, shuddering as he blows his load. His little brother follows after him, and Sam tries to spare the books, but it is a lost cause and he comes all over the pages, streaking is sticky white as his brother creams inside him. 

Still, despite their huffing breath as they bask in the glow of a good fuck, Sam and Dean have not been caught. Dean pulls out, and reaches down with two fingers and scoops up his cum, pushing it back inside Sam as it tries to dribble down his thighs. He kneels down for a taste, moaning as his tongue slide up and down Sammy’s cum wet hole. He snatches up the pink plug from his book bag and slots it inside Sam’s puffy hole, keeping him creamy damp for later when they get home. 

Sam quickly tugs his jeans up, as does Dean, when they hear the sound of a book keeper making way towards them with a squeaky cart piled with books. By the time she spots them, they are back in their seats and dressed and studying over their homework, and she is left clueless about their passionate activities.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/4278.html?thread=2060726#t2060726)


End file.
